


It Started With A Kiss

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, First Time, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall works as a call-boy. He has never kissed, because he feels like it's too intimate. Then he meets Liam, who's hanging out three of his regulars. One is a gentle lover, one is usually quiet, and one likes to be rough and has a foul mouth on him. Will Niall finally give in and get his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes; grammar and/or spelling. Oh, and for the shit smut... Some of it was hard(er) to write than the others..

_"I just want one kiss. One kiss. Please?"_ Niall had heard that line plenty of times. He didn't want to kiss. Kisses were  _intimate_ , for lovers, who loved each other. Niall had given his body to far too many to mention, yet he still hadn't been given the experience of what a kiss could be. Call him old fashioned, but kisses were meant for someone you loved. Sure, someone says that sex is for someone you love too, but to sell your body to get money takes the  _love_ out of it. He's had plenty of offers for a kiss, sure, but he wanted his first kiss to be an act of love. 

"Hello, Louis." Niall smiled at the man, only a few years older than himself. 

"Hi, Niall. You look nice." 

"Thank you." 

"I... I hope you don't mind this." Louis whispered, as he handed Niall a necklace. 

"You shouldn't have. I much prefer cash, Louis." Niall said, as he tried to give the necklace back.

"No, no. You'll still get paid. I just, thought, you might like it..." Louis paused, looking hurt.

"I do, I love it. Thank you, Louis." 

"Do you? Really?" The smile Louis gave, made Niall smile. 

"I hope you don't mind the car? It's just, Eleanor is home, and she'll kill me if I spend money on a motel..."

"The car's fine, Lou. Don't worry about it," Niall smiled once again.

"It's just... a perfect guy like you, deserves the best..." Louis said, as he palmed himself whilst he drove to the "fuck-spot" teenagers went for some midnight fun. He was hard already, the mere thought of Niall made him at least semi-hard.

"Can you, suck me off?" Louis moaned out, as he parked his car.

Niall smirked. "Sure," was all he said, before he unzipped Louis' fly, and as Louis thrust his hips ups, Niall shoved his trousers and boxers off swiftly, Louis' erection bobbed up to his stomach.

As Niall was in the zone, he licked his lips. "Looks so good, Louis. May I?"

Louis moaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Niall whispered, as he ducked his head, and licked at Louis' head, which caused Louis to moan even loader.

"Please, please, please, I just need..."

Niall smirked up to Louis. "Tell me before you cum?"

Louis nodded. "Yes, fuck yes."

Niall then deepthroated Louis, and started bopping his head up and down, occationally licked at the head as he bopped up. 

Louis groaned and moaned, before he muttered... "cum...gonna cum..." 

Niall popped Louis' dick out of his mouth, and started jerking him off. With a long groan, Louis came. 

As Louis drove Niall back to his spot. "Can I kiss you? Just once?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No. I don't kiss." 

"You'll... suck me off? But you won't kiss me?" 

"That's right. I don't kiss. That'll be £30, Louis." 

"Here," Louis sighed as he gave Niall his money. "Can I see you next Wednesday?"

"You know where and when, Louis." Niall confirmed. "I should get going. My next customer doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"Please... Don't say that," Louis whispered, whilst he had tears in his eyes. 

"Right. See you next week, Louis." And with that, Niall stepped out of the car, and headed to his room he "rented" from his pimp.

 

"You're right on time, Niall. I like that." Zayn smirked. 

"Yes." Niall gave a small sigh. 

"Yes,  _what?_  Zayn growled.

"Yes, sir." Niall held back his urge to roll his eyes. Zayn wouldn't take it lightly if he did, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it if he became  _too rough_. 

"Come here," Zayn lost the growl, but was still smirking. "On your knees." 

"Yes, sir." Niall got on his knees.

"Now, suck." 

Niall complied. He took Zayn's hard cock on his mouth, slurped on it, licked the salty head. "Tell me when," Niall said. 

"Don't worry, I don't want to cum in your mouth," Zayn moaned slightly, which kind of startled Niall. Zayn was kind of  _cool, quiet_  when it came to sex. "No-ow." Zayn urged. "Uunngh, do I need to prep you?" Zayn asked.

"No," was the curt reply Niall gave.

"Get your trousers and boxers off," Zayn growled.

"Yes sir," Niall half moaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you raw, or with lube?"

"Lube, Sir."

"Grab the bottle. It's in the drawer," Zayn's husky voice made Niall shiver slightly.

Niall put the condom on Zayn, and lubed his dick up.

"Ride me," Zayn moaned.

Niall nodded, and got on top of Zayn. He moaned at the sensation as Zayn entered him.

He stopped when Zayn was fully inside him. Zayn moaned.

"Ride me," he urged, and Niall did. It didn't take long for Zayn to finish with what only could be described as a long and satisfied moan. 

"You've never moaned before," Niall said, as he eased himself off Zayn. 

"You've never made me feel like this before," Zayn whispered. "Can I please kiss you, Niall?" 

"No," Niall sighed. 

"So... You'd suck my cock and ride me, but you won't kiss me?" 

"That's right. It'll be £40, Zayn." 

"Here. See you next Thursday?"

"Yeah." Niall said, as he limped slightly as he walked out of Zayn's house.

 

Harry liked it rough, and he had a foul mouth. He liked it when Niall pretended to beg to be fucked, and be treated like nothing but a 2 cents whore. He also loved to fuck Niall raw. He also wanted to fuck Niall bareback, but that was where Niall drew the line. No cumming in his mouth, no barebacking, and no kissing. Anyone who broke his rule, never got to fuck him again, no matter how much they begged, and anyone who had cum in his mouth, and forced themselves without a condom on, had begged, even upped their price to £900. 

"You're twenty minutes late, slut!" Harry slured.

"I had to strech myself for you," Niall lied through his teeth. 

"For twenty minutes?" Harry growled.

"Yes. Your cock is magnificent, and I've never had anyone quite so well endowed as yours," Niall murmured. Which was kind of true. There wasn't many that was gifted with Harry Styles' cock. 

"You know what I like to hear, slut," Harry groaned, as Niall palmed him hard through his suit trousers.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me," Niall begged.

"Hands and knees," Harry growled. 

The condom wrapper was torn, and Niall could hear the amount of lube Harry put on by the slight "slurp" sound. 

"Come on, Harry. Fuck me, please, I want it, hard. Please fuck me hard." 

"As you wish," Harry groaned in Niall's ear. 

Harry didn't hold back, and Niall tried his best to keep up with Harry's thrust. He must've done a good job, because only two minutes in, Harry was guiltily cumming into the condom with the utters of "Niall, Niall, yes, mmm, so good..."

Harry eased himself out of Niall. Niall grunted slightly. 

"Hi," Harry smiled softly, showing his dimples. 

"Hello," Niall tried really hard to wince, or scrunch his eyebrows up with how weird Harry was acting. 

"I know I'm a real dick to you Niall... but... I was wondering... Could I please kiss you?" 

"No," Niall sighed. 

"Okay," Harry gave Niall his £50. "See you next Friday, yeah?" 

"Yeah. See ya." Niall couldn't hide the limp as he hurried home for the night. 

 

"Come on and dance with me, Nialler!" Sean giggled in Niall's ear. 

"Fine," Niall huffed slightly, before he took Sean's hand, and let Sean lead him to the dancefloor. 

"This was a great idea, Liam! How'd you come up with it?" Louis laughed, as he patted Liam's back.

"I didn't know you were so much fun," Harry giggled, showing his dimples, which made Liam grin right back at him.

"It's great, yeah? It's only the most exclusive club in London." Liam smiled. "Do you like it, Zayn?" Liam asked, as he took in Zayn's presence. 

"Yeah. It's cool, like." Zayn said. "I want a Jack and Coke, please." 

"Sex on the beach," Harry smirked to the bartender. 

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, please," Louis stated.

"And for you?" The bartender asked.

"Uh, just a glass of the House red wine," Liam stated.

"Wine? You're drinking  _wine_?" Zayn just looked weirdly at Liam, with slightly off looks from Louis and Harry as well. 

"Can't handle my liqueur," Liam shrugged. "I can handle my wine, though." 

"Two Guinesses," an Irish voice said behind Liam. 

Liam turned around, and thought he saw an angel. The guy had blonde hair, an amazing body, and Liam was positive that when he looked into the boy's crystal clear blue eyes, he was even more sure that the boy was an angel.

"Here's your drinks, gentlement," the bartender said, as he handed the guys their drinks. "Your Guinnesses will be here soon," the bartender said, as he ran off to make some more drinks. 

Niall, didn't know what to do. He didn't even know that Louis, Zayn and Harry knew each other. Or that they knew the Greek God that was standing in front of him. 

"Hi, I'm Louis. Nice to meet you," Louis said, as he begged Niall with his eyes that he didn't out him that he knew him. 

"I'm Niall. Good to meet you too," Niall whispered back. 

"Hey, Niall." Zayn smirked.

"Evening, Niall." Harry had an sadisitic smile. 

"I'm Liam. Do you know each other?" Liam asked Zayn and Harry, whilst looking expectedly at Niall.

"We've met," Zayn said, whilst looking weirdly at Harry. 

"Yeah. I've met him before too," Harry said. 

"Hi, Liam." Niall said, as he held out his hand for Liam to shake. 

"Hullu, Niall." Liam said, as he took hold of Niall's hand. 

"Here's your Guinness." The bartender said. 

"Thanks," Niall mumbled, as he took his and Sean's beers, and left.

"How do you know him?" Liam asked, with his eyes sparkling.

"You don't want to know," Zayn smirked.

"I do. How about you Harry?" 

"I fucked him." Harry said bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Liam looked gobsmacked, and so did Louis and Zayn.

"I fucked him. He's an amazing fuck, by the way."

" _You fucked Niall_?" Louis whispered, looking angry.

"Yeah. You all know I'm gay, right?" Harry said, but then he took in the shocked face of Liam, and angry, seething faces of Louis and Zayn. "Uh, does this mean what I think it means?" Harry whispered to Zayn and Louis. 

" _Yes!"_ Zayn and Louis spat in unison. 

"Wait... What does it mean?" Liam asked, still looking confused.

"Oh, for God sakes, Liam. Use your fucking brain! We all fucked him!" Zayn spat, and ran out of them all, wanting to locate Niall before anyone could get his hands on him. 

 

Liam located Niall first, dancing with another man. They didn't look like lovers, and for that, Liam was greatful. But then again, Louis, Zayn and Harry hadn't looked like Niall's lovers either. Liam decided to take a chance. He walked up to Niall and the man dancing with him, and touched his shoulder. Niall spun around. "Hi, again. Uh, do you want to dance? With me?" 

"All yours," the man dancing with Niall said, as he patted Niall on his shoulders.

Niall gulped, and nodded, as he felt Liam's hands on his shoulders. They swayed together for a little while, before Niall felt a little bit more courages, and swayed his hips, so that his crotch brushed against Liam's crotch. 

"So, uh... My _friends_ said that you know them?" Liam inquered, as Niall plopped down into his seat.

"Oh yeah?" Niall raised his eyebrows.

"Uh... yeah. Is it, erm, true?" Liam asked, with his voice soft and gentle.

"Depends on what they told you," Niall smirked, but on the inside he was starting to panic.

"That you, uh, fuck. On what I assume on a regular basis?"

Niall looked into Liam's eyes, but he didn't see disgust there. Only curiousity, and maybe some affection of some kind. He wasn't sure.

"Oh. Yeah. I, uh, do. I mean, fuck them, on a regular basis."

"O-oh. Uh... Do you do it for, uh, fun, o-or money?"

"Money."

"Oh." Liam's face fell slightly. "So, uh, how much do you, uh, charge?"

"What?"

"It's just... I've tried to get some sort of... _sexual experience_ ," Liam whispered, "but... I always gets shot down, or I... freeze up... but if, uh, you don't mind, I mean, could I, uh, hire you? For the night?" 

"I don't do virgins," Niall didn't mean to sound harsh, but even he kind of flinched at the tone his voice took.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I offended you, didn't I?" "God damn it, Liam! You're so fucking useless at flirting, of course no one wants you..." Liam muttered to himself, as he stood up and was about to leave Niall on his own.

"Don't go, Liam. Please." Niall pleaded. "Or, at least, take me with you?" 

Liam smiled brightly, took Niall's hand in his, and led him out of the club. He didn't really mean to, he was supposed to stay in a hotel, but instead he took Niall home with him.

"Nice place," Niall whispered.

"Thanks. Uh, can I get you something to drink?" 

"Water will be just fine," Niall said, as he took in the house, even more awestruck. 

"Uh, so..." Liam gave Niall his water.

"So...?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows to Liam, which caused Liam to chuckle softly.

"Uh, why don't you want to do, uh, sexual things, with a virgin?" Liam blushed profoundly, but he wanted to know. Everyone had to start somewhere and sometimes, right? 

Niall sighed. Of course Liam had to ask that. "I've tried and done the virgins bit, and they're all a bit... messed up in the head. I don't want to mess up you too." 

Liam couldn't hold back the little chuckle. "You don't want to mess me up... Do you mean sexually?" 

" _Yes_ ," Niall hissed. "One who's virginity I took, can't stand if I even mention I do this with other people. He also has it in his head that he's straight, when he's obviously gay. One won't even... give into that he's feeling pleasure, like he's punishing himself... He never lasts long, and I feel a little sorry for him. The last one's virginity I took, well, he's taken into some rough sex and... he makes me feel like I'm worth shit, you know?"

"I'm not those guys, though." Liam said. 

"I know, but... they were once like you."

"Well... How about we didn't have sex? I don't know about you, but... I'd love to take you out on a date?" 

"A date?" 

"Yes. A date. Besides, no one has sex on the first date."

Niall laughed. He figured that out. Except, having sex was all he was used to.

 

Liam never asked about his job, and Niall found out he wanted to quit. He started to have feelings he didn't really understand, and it confused him. None of his customers took this lightly when he told them their session was their last.

Louis cried the entire hour, but he still paid Niall the money. Niall didn't have the heart to take £30 from Louis, so as a 'goodbye' gift, he only charged £15.

Zayn just didn't do anything. He just sat there, sulky, moody, and threw the £40 at Niall when his hour was up.

Harry demanded to fuck Niall for the last time, but got angry when he noticed that Niall didn't get half aroused, and slapped him hard, as he demanded Niall to call himself a slut. Afterwards, Harry felt really guilty, and gave Niall £70. 

"I'm not selling my body anymore. I'm free!" Niall squealed with delight, as he flung himself at Liam. 

"I'm really proud of you, Niall," Liam cooed, whilst he spun Niall around. 

"Can I kiss you?" Niall asked, a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Uh... Sure? Why do you ask, though? You must know, uh, that I really like you." Liam stuttered slightly.

"I know, but I just... I mean, I haven't... uh, kissed anyone before, and I just... really want to..." 

Liam held Niall's face with his hands, brown eyes met blue. Liam could tell Niall was nervous, just by the way his eyes darted slightly down to his lips, and the way his swallowing made his adams apple bop. "Close your eyes," Liam whispered huskily, and as soon Niall's eyes fluttered shut, Liam couldn't help but take a few seconds to take a deep breath as to take a leap of faith, and close the gap between himself and Niall. As his lips brushed softly against Niall's, Niall's body seemed to just surge forward. As Liam deepened the kiss, neither one of them could hold back the soft moans. 

When the urge for oxygen became too much for Niall, he slowly pushed himself away from Liam. "Wow. Just... Wow." 

"Did you like it?" Liam asked, slightly out of breath himself. 

"Yeah, I don't really know why I waited to do this," Niall said, as he pulled Liam closer, and pulled Liam's head down, so that he could capture his lips again. 

"Because you were scared?" Liam smiled softly at Niall after he stopped for breath again.

"Are you scared? About sex, I mean?" Niall asked, curiousity beaming from his eyes.

"I suppose I am, yeah... I do want to have sex with you, but at the same time, I'm scared I'm going to suck at it.. and I don't know how..."

"It's like you said, yeah? We all got to start somewhere? I'm glad I took my first kissing step with you. I was scared I'd suck at kissing, but I'm glad I still did it..." 

"Your kissing ability is just fantastic," Liam whispered, before he moved his lips against Niall's again.

 

It took another two months  before Liam felt ready to take  _the next step_ in their relationship. He had to cut out contact with Louis, Harry and Zayn, because they didn't handle to see him with Niall, or hear him talk about Niall. 

"I think I'm ready," Liam whispered as he softly kissed Niall cheeks. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. As sure as I can be, anyway. I... In some sort weird kind of way, I guess I've been ready since I first saw you," Liam smiled.

"Me too," Niall smiled.

"You didn't want to. You refused because I told you I was a virgin!" Liam laughed.

"You do realise, that the virginities I took, were your mates' virginities, don't you?" 

"I do realise that, yes. I kind of figured it out before I asked you to dance with me that night in the club. I knew when you told me about their... weird sexual urges." 

"I'm a little scared. I haven't done this in months." Niall admitted. 

"Just kiss me for a few minutes?" Liam asked, and Niall complied eagerly. "Bed?" 

"Yeah," Niall breathed out, and smiled against Liam's kisses, as he lifted him up, and carried him to the bedroom.

"Do you bottom or top?" Liam asked softly, as they both laid on the bed.

"I'm not fussy either way. How do you see yourself?" Niall replied.

"I think... I want to top?"

"It's okay. I have to prep myself first, though." 

"Can I? Please?"

"You... want to prep me?"

"Please."

Niall nodded, and Liam shuffled through the drawer and found the lube bottle and a condom.

"You ready?" Liam asked whilst Niall nodded. 

"Ow, Liam, ungh, you need to... curl, your fingers... pu-push them in a-and out.."

Liam was amazed at the sounds Niall made, and just with his fingers. He wondered what kind of wonderful sounds Niall would make whilst he made love to him. 

"Enough? Or do you need more?" Liam's voice was husky, but he was so very hard, and he needed release. 

"Ye-yeah... Come on..." Niall urged on, as Liam put on a condom and lubed himself up. As he knelt in front of Niall, he gave a shakey breath. "It's okay, Li. It's just me, yeah? Nothing to worry about." 

"Yeah," Liam breathed out, and as he pushed inside of Niall, it felt like the heaven and earth moved. It was an amazing feeling. He couldn't hold back the several moans that wanted to release itself. He also wondered why he hadn't done this a long time ago. 

Niall snapped his hips to meet Liam's thrusts, and as they became a tangle of arms and legs, they both came with a grunt. 

"Mmm, we are so definitely doing that again," Liam hummed. 

"Are we now?" Niall smirked.

"Uh... yes?"

"Hmm... I suppose we are, yeah..." Niall gave Liam an Eskimo kiss, before he brushed his lips against Liam's lips. As Niall asked for an enterance into Liam's mouth, and Liam eagerly accepted his tongue, Niall couldn't help but think that he was glad that he and Liam gave their virginities to each other. He lost his kiss-virginity to Liam (which was his favourite, by far!), and Liam had given him his sex-virginity, which was also very special. And to just think about it, it really did started out as just a kiss, right? 


End file.
